Bite Marks
by Tricki
Summary: Amanda stretched her arms above her head.  Jamie rubbed his face wearily before turning his gaze and attention back to the stretching lawyer.  He frowned at her.  "Amanda, why do you have a bite mark?"


AN: I think this was partly borne of be watching an old episode with Richard and Caitlin. Anyway, beside the point! Enjoy. I'm quite fond of this one.

Pairing: Amanda & Simon {predictable, aren't I?}

Set: Post series.

Spoilers: None. {except that Amanda & Simon are the sex, but I don't think that's a secret :P}

**B**_i_**t**_e_ **M**_a_**r**_k_**s**

by

_Tricki_

* * *

Amanda stretched her arms above her head, causing a satisfying series of cracks from her thoracic spine. "Jesus, that was a day." She groaned loudly. She left her hands interlaced in the air, wriggling to try and release further tension.

"Yeah," Jamie, who was leaning against Simon's desk, agreed, rubbing his face wearily before turning his gaze and attention back to the stretching lawyer.

He frowned at her. "Amanda, why do you have a bite mark?"

Amanda paused, confused, before suddenly remembering that when she'd lifted her arms her shirt had snuck upwards. She dropped her arms, trying to be as subtle as possible in reorganising her attire and hiding the incriminating evidence.

"Um... Bite marks, Jamie? Is that wishful thinking?" She teased, finally clicking into gear.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Where?" She pressed; her tone was still deliberately amused and sceptical, while her mind was singing _'shit shit shiiiit' _over and over again at ascending pitch.

"Just above your left hip."

_Shit!_ She thought. She'd been sure that asking him for specifics would make him reconsider; make him feel uncertain, make him drop the subject.

"Didn't you look after your cousin's dog last week?" Simon supplied as he emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea, shooting her a meaningful look.

"Oh, of course. That's right. Worst behaved dog in the world. I have so many injuries from that bloody thing I've lost track."

"And you forgot that you babysat a monster dog?" Jamie queried suspiciously. "But Simon remembered?" He fought a smirk.

"Leave me alone, Jamie, it's been a long day." Amanda grumbled, pouting.

"I saw her walking it one day, that's all." Simon stated, ever the saviour of the day.

"What kind of dog is it? It looked like a pretty impressive bite." Jamie asked Amanda, while Simon hid a smirk.

Amanda glanced at Simon for inspiration, finally blurting out "German Shepherd."

Unfortunately Simon was scanning a page of notes, didn't see that she had it covered and answered at the exact same time with: "Papillion."

Amanda's eyes widened in horror and Simon's head spun in her direction. Jamie's smirk broke free of its confines, making him look sickeningly victorious – much like a cat that's finally learnt how to get the family budgie out of its cage and has proceeded to slowly dismember it.

Amanda, after getting her own expression under control, shot Simon a silent _'Would you let me handle this?' _before continuing, unperturbed. "It's a German Shepherd." She corrected calmly. "Simon's confused."

"Uhuh..." Jamie mumbled.

"No, just thinking out loud. There's a butterfly on the patient's notes. Sorry." He apologised lamely.

Amanda frowned, laughing and asked with genuine curiosity "How many languages do you speak?"

"Well, is it up to date with its shots? You wouldn't want to get rabies or something." The young doctor redirected, feigning intense concern with a dash of innocence {for good measure} painted over his cherubic face.

"Wouldn't I be dead by now if I _had_ gotten rabies from a week old dog bite?"

"Not necessarily. Rabies can have an incubation period of over a month in humans, depending on where the bite is in relation to the central nervous system. If you want I could take a look for you?" Jamie offered. At this moment she considered that either she had him convinced, or Jamie was an extremely good actor and really should've given up medicine a long time ago to run away and join the Royal Shakespeare Company.

"Thank you for the touching offer, Jamie, but I'm sure his shots are up to date." She replied with an _end-of-conversation_ look on her face. Involuntarily she graced Simon with the briefest glance and saw that he was grinning shamelessly at her.

"Have you been headachey? Had a fever?"

"No, but I am dying to go home for the day." She dodged.

"Malaise?"

"God, Jamie, you're making me feel so uneasy!" Amanda teased, grinning and sliding her coat on, then tying her scarf around her neck. Jamie went to take the crumb she'd just dropped but Amanda cut him off. "It was a joke, Jamie."

The over-eager doctor {come police interrogator, come potential Shakespearian actor} seemed to relent a little.

"See you guys tomorrow." She smiled, offering a little wave to the two doctors and walking towards the lift.

"Uncontrollable excitement?" He called after her. She enjoyed a private smile.

"Good_night_, Jamie." She called out with absolute finality.

She walked slowly from the building, waiting until she heard familiar footsteps jogging up behind her and eventually felt a pair of strong arms curl around her waist. Simon's head settled on her shoulder and he kissed her cheek, his lips in a gentle smile.

"A _Papillion_, Simon? Am I Paris Hilton?" She jabbed.

"It was all I could think of." He defended weakly, still smiling simply because he was happy to be near her.

"Yeah, well, if Jamie spends the next four months thinking I have latent rabies it's your fault." She stated, trying to twist her face to see him. He was too close and too tall, though, and she had no hope. He nuzzled into her shoulder and one of his hands settled over the not-so-canine bite mark.

"So it wasn't worth it, then?" He teased.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." She smiled. "_Although_," she began dramatically, lacing her fingers with his. "I have been having this uncontrollable excitement..."

Simon hmmed thoughtfully against her neck. "Well then, I think I might have to take you home and give you a very thorough examination."

Amanda's eyes flashed with mischief. "That sounds like the only responsible course of action."


End file.
